Ritual
by OnlyNueve
Summary: Yoshiko siempre ha jugado con el más allá, ¿qué pasará cuando el más allá decida jugar con ella?


**Nota del ficker: ¡Bueno! Este es un intento de historia de... miedo, digamos, aunque lo que realmente me dio miedo fue verlo en uno de mis sueños con voces, animado y todo xD. Espero les guste!**

* * *

**"Ritual"**

"_Entraremos en la escuela a las 11 de la noche, las veo aquí. ¡Por cierto! Deberían ponerse esto, la gran Yohane se los ordena"_.

Fue lo que había dicho Yoshiko a sus amigas antes de dejarlas para ir a su casa por todo lo necesario para la ocasión. Parecería algo realmente rebelde, si no fuera por el hecho de que la peliazulada contaba con el permiso de la misma directora del plantel; claro que, ayudaba el hecho de que tal fuera integrante de su grupo de _idols_ y amigas.

— Ya ha pasado _Halloween_, ¿qué tiene en mente ese ángel caído? — preguntó Riko, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo notar su descontento con la idea de realizar quién sabía qué en el lugar que tomaba varias horas de sus días. Era simplemente ridículo, no lo haría.

Bueno, sí, sí lo haría.

— Puede que sea divertido— animó You, sonriendo con cautela_. _A pesar de lo que había dicho, la diseñadora era la primera en aceptar que a veces las rarezas de su amiga de cabello azulado iban más allá de toda contemplación.

— Vamos, le prometimos que podría ser ella misma con nosotras, además, ha sido interesante la mayoría de las veces— animó Chika, sonriendo a sus amigas.

— Cierto, las apuestas han comenzado ya en el grupo, Mari dice que da todo el dinero de sus bolsillos a que parará a la una de la mañana si ocurre algo raro— You enseñó la pantalla de su móvil a sus amigas.

Riko frunció el ceño, sabía que esas bromas eran la forma de las chicas de sobrellevar su incertidumbre a lo desconocido, pero tampoco le gustaba que se burlaran de esa manera del notable miedo que la _datenshi _sentía por lo paranormal. Asustadiza, pero amaba el terror.

Fuera de eso, notaba a todas animadas con la idea de una noche de misterio, aunque en Uranohoshi había notado la incomodidad de Kanan y Ruby, aunque la mayor lo disimulaba un poco más, pues todas sabían que Mari no perdía oportunidad de molestar a nadie que le diera una mínima debilidad; en especial si se trataba de su novia.

La pianista dejó de quejarse, no era como si fuera su responsabilidad cuidar de Yoshiko, pero desde su primera aventura juntas en "El juego de la medianoche", y después de mirar de primera mano el terror en la mirada de el ángel caído, se puso como objetivo protegerla de lo que la asustaba, aunque su tonta amiga lo buscara de igual manera; ahí iba a estar Riko, a pesar de pensar que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Era obvio que lo sobrenatural no existía, quizá las malas vibras sí, ¿pero los demonios o algo como el infierno? Pérdida de tiempo, si hubiera algo realmente malo en el mundo que quisiera hacer daño a las personas, un puñado de sal, arroz, o agua sacada de un cuenco de piedra no iba a detenerlo. Mucho menos una especie de collar protector, como ese que Yoshiko les había dado antes de irse. En fin, no sería ella quien rompiera la burbuja de su Yocchan.

— _**Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces, ¿no me dijiste que hacer un ritual en la escuela daba mala vibra? — **_cuestionó Riko a su amiga por teléfono.

— _**Eso fue antes, ahora que las tengo a ustedes, no tengo miedo de intentarlo— **_la escuchó reír del otro lado de la línea. Suspiró con cansancio _**—. ¿Tienes miedo Riri?**_

— _**¿Miedo? Sabes bien que no creo en estos rituales, para empezar, si realmente funcionan, ¿quién sería tan estúpido para poner algo como eso en internet?**_

— _**No es un ritual de internet— **_aclaró el ángel caído.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Entonces de dónde lo sacaste?**_

— _**De la biblioteca. Estaba ayudando a Zuramaru con sus labores cuando lo encontré en uno de los últimos estantes. **_

— _**¿Existen ese tipo de cosas en la biblioteca? — **_se cuestionó Riko, extrañándose de lo conveniente que eso se escuchaba. Así comenzaban las películas de terror, pero no era tiempo de sugestiones.

— _**No, es único en su clase, y dice Zuramaru que no figura en el inventario de libros y ensayos. Tal vez alguien lo olvidó. **_

— _**Y tenías que encontrarlo justamente tú— **_las cejas de Riko se fruncieron con resignación. Igualmente era tarde para intentar convencer a Yoshiko de abortar el plan, la hora se acercaba, y al parecer nadie había cancelado.

— _**Bueno, ya son las ocho, supongo que te veré allá. **_

— _**Vale. Riri…**_

— _**Dime.**_

— _**Gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras… Me siento más segura cuando te tengo cerca**_— un marcado sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambas, pero la pianista recobró antes la compostura.

— _**No es nada, me alegra que te apoyes en mi— **_sonrió.

— _**Te veo allá entonces— **_se despidió el ángel caído.

— _**Sí, nos vemos— **_cortó la llamada.

Riko suspiró y bajó rápidamente a hablar con su madre, tenía una pregunta importante.

* * *

— Hoy es una noche especial— habló Yoshiko, una vez todo estuvo listo y las chicas estaban en círculo —. ¿Saben por qué?

— Chika no llevó su trenza a la escuela— dijo Dia.

— ¡No encontré mi lazo!

— Opino que te ves mejor así zura— Hanamaru sonrió a la pelimandarina.

— Rt— apoyó Mari.

— Estamos aquí escuchando a Yoshiko— evadió Chika, con las mejillas coloreadas de un suave color rojizo.

— ¡Yohane! — corrigió — Pero gracias por devolverme la palabra— se cruzó de brazos —. Bueno, hoy es especial, porque es un aniversario, el aniversario de probablemente lo más interesante que le sucedió a Uchiura desde… siempre, tal vez— Yoshiko sacó el manuscrito, que no constaría de más de tres páginas y lo mostró a sus amigas.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Dia, intrigada, pues era quien llevaba más tiempo viviendo en ese lugar, y nunca había leído acerca de algo que a una persona como Yoshiko se le hiciera "interesante".

— Justo hoy, hace 299 años, en el terreno donde después se construyó esta escuela, hubo un pequeño centro de comercio— comenzó a relatar Yoshiko, no iba a leer la historia completa, pues era realmente estremecedora y extraña, pero podía resumir lo más importante para no aburrir o asustar de más a sus amigas—. Todos venían aquí por el buen pescado, carne y frutas que se encontraban en ese mercado improvisado. Llegó una chica, era hermosa, y junto a ella, algo nuevo al pueblo: Los trabajos de brujería— la sonrisa del ángel caído se ensanchó —. Las desgracias no tardaron en llegar, los ciudadanos comenzaron a abusar de los beneficios que la magia de la "niña bruja", como comenzaron a llamarla, les dio; nadie pensó en las consecuencias que podría traerles, hasta que la primera se manifestó. Una mujer, que había pedido un hechizo para que su marido jamás la engañara, despertó un día sin poder caminar, meses después, un hombre que había deseado que sus cosechas fueran siempre abundantes, presenció cómo su hija más joven cortaba su yugular en el centro de sus tierras de cultivos… Las tragedias no hicieron más que aumentar y empeorar… Hasta ocasionar la baja de comercio en ese lugar, y un día, se decidió no volver a ocuparlo.

— El antiguo centro de comercio de Uchiura— Dia llevó una mano a su mentón —. Se quemó después de un gran incendio, y fue por eso por lo que dejó de ser utilizado.

— Eso dicen—Yoshiko no dejó que el aura de misterio se fuera —, ¿y saben por qué fue ocasionado ese incendio? — las chicas negaron — Uno de los primeros clientes de la niña bruja, quien había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente tras pedir que sus suegros lo dejaran en paz, irrumpió en el local de la bruja y la ató. A su alrededor puso madera, papel, hierbas secas, todo lo necesario para que la hoguera improvisada ardiera, y, con una antorcha en mano, prendió fuego a la niña bruja. Así ardió la criatura maldita, junto a todo el mercado… Pero ella regresaría, de una manera u otra.

— Qué cruel— se quejó Ruby, abrazando a Dia.

— ¿Y hoy es el aniversario? — preguntó Riko.

— ¿Cómo sabe quién escribió el libro todos esos detalles zura?

— Probablemente es el proyecto de literatura de algún amante del terror, el incendio fue producido por error en un festival— dijo Dia, intentando arrojar luz sobre la incertidumbre, y a su vez, con la intención de calmar a su temblorosa hermana menor.

— Podemos preguntarle— el ángel caído sonrió y mostró lo que serían las últimas dos páginas del escrito —. Justo al final del relato dice: _"¿Tienes dudas acerca de si esto es real? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Naoko Kazama, la niña bruja?"_, y tiene un ritual muy específico para contactarla en el aniversario de su asesinato.

— ¿16 de Enero…?

El viento azotó las ventanas del salón, provocando que Ruby gritara. El corazón de todas las presentes empezó a latir con fuerza abrumadora, Kanan había estado a punto de salir corriendo, pero tenía más miedo de correr por la noche en los pasillos de Uranohoshi, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido.

— Sí, hoy— habló Yoshiko, cuando pudo recobrar el valor con el que había llegado.

La única réplica fue el silencio, ciertamente era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho antes, era la primera vez que el ritual tenía que ver con un lugar cercano a ellas, o más bien, con el lugar donde se encontraban una noche, presunto aniversario de un crimen terrible.

— Acabemos con esto de una vez— apresuró Dia, abrazada a su hermana.

— Seguro— Yoshiko se sentó en su lugar correspondiente en el círculo y ordenó que todas se tomaran de las manos. Todo estaba listo: un círculo de velas, una vela frente a cada una de las participantes, anillos de hilo rojo y negro, rodeando una hoja blanca bajo un cuenco de agua en el centro, y una hoja con el nombre del ente que deseaban invocar, arriba del círculo de los espíritus, dibujado con tinta roja—. Cierren los ojos, y vacíen su mente.

Las chicas la miraron expectantes, y finalmente obedecieron. Las apuestas habían comenzado a correr desde ese momento, y aunque ninguna ganara, esperaban el momento en que decidieran dormir, el ambiente que se sentía era realmente pesado. A través de sus párpados les pareció mirar cómo las velas se movían, pero ninguna se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

— Está haciendo calor— susurró Riko.

— Shh— la calló Yoshiko—. Niña bruja, niña bruja, niña bruja— comenzó a mascullar —. Soy el ángel caído Yohane, y ordeno que respondas mis preguntas… Naoko Kazama— la frase fue repetida por la peliazulada, bajando cada vez más el tono.

— ¡Sentí que algo tocó mi espalda! — se quejó Kanan con notable miedo, levantándose con rapidez sin soltar la mano de Mari, quien se quejó al sentir el tirón.

— _Oh honey, it's okay_— acarició con su pulgar la mano de su novia —. Sólo vuelve a sentarte— le sonrió, pero Kanan no se calmaba.

— ¡En serio lo sentí!

Riko abrió los ojos e hizo un mohín, se levantó, soltando la mano de Yoshiko y pasó en medio del círculo de velas.

— No ocurre nada, tienes el cabello muy largo, y es posible que te hayas movido— explicó, recordando que algo parecido le había pasado al ángel caído —. Todo está bien Kanan, todas estamos aquí— sonrió, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su _senpai_.

— Sí, todas estamos aquí— tartamudeó Yoshiko, captando la atención de la pianista. Ahí estaba el por qué Riko solía oponerse; primero las arrastraba a todas a una pijamada paranormal, y al final era Yoshiko quien necesitaba que las demás la tranquilizaran. Se alivió de estar con ella en ese momento.

— Creo que es mejor que demos por termina…— todas las velas se apagaron, dejándolas a oscuras y ocasionando que Ruby gritara aun más fuerte, seguida de Kanan, You y Chika, el caos se apoderó de la situación.

— ¡No pasa nada zura! — Hanamaru buscó a tientas su celular.

— Sí, tranquilícense— intentó decir Riko —, no ocurre…

— **Nada.**

Una voz gutural se alzó en medio de los gritos de las chicas, resonando en sus cabezas tal como si la escucharan a través de audífonos.

Y entonces, mantener la calma se hizo imposible.

* * *

La mañana llegó, y los rayos del sol las despertaron. En algún momento de la noche se habían desmayado, pero cuando todas entraron en sí, miraron al ángel caído en una esquina del aula, mirándolas con intensidad.

— ¿Yoshiko? — Dia intentó acercarse, y al no obtener respuesta, no esperó a tener el permiso de la peliazulada. Tocó su hombro, pero esta salió del lugar, ignorándolas.

Todas se sorprendieron con ello, se miraron entre sí, pensando que la noche anterior había sido demasiado para la _datenshi_. Sin embargo, la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todas era… ¿en qué momento se habían quedado dormidas? Y en especial… nadie se explicaba lo ocurrido por la madrugada. Una cosa era cierta, no volverían a quedarse por la noche en ese lugar.

Los días pasaron y las cosas no parecían mejorar con el ángel caído. Parecía desconectada de todo, había dejado su personaje de Yohane y había comenzado a evitarlas sin ninguna discreción. Nadie podía hablar con ella, lo más cerca que estuvieron de la peliazulada en los últimos días había sido durante una cena en la casa de los Sakurauchi, pero no marcó ninguna diferencia, Yoshiko las evitó igualmente, y después salió de la casa sin siquiera saludarlas, envuelta en esa aura vacía y extraña.

— Estoy comenzando a preocuparme— dijo You, mientras miraba a lo lejos a su amiga, sumergida en un libro extraño.

— Al menos ya ha comenzado a hablarnos un poco— hizo notar Hanamaru, mientras comía un sándwich.

— Tal vez a ustedes— Riko se encogió en su lugar.

— Sigue sin ir a los ensayos de _Aqours_— Kanan frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

— ¿No has ido a visitarla? — preguntó Chika a Riko.

— Esta noche iré, su madre también está preocupada por ella, así que mi madre ha estado yendo a hacerle la cena cuando la señora Tsushima no va a llegar, hoy mi mamá no puede, seremos ella y yo.

— En su casa no hay lugar donde pueda esconderse, y si vamos todas posiblemente sienta que la estamos acorralando… Habla con ella, y dile que nos preocupamos por su bienestar, que puede hablar con nosotras si algo le inquieta— pidió Dia.

— Sí… lo intentaré— realmente no sabía qué le ocurría a esa niña rara, pero debía parar, las estaba preocupando a todas, y eso era realmente egoísta.

* * *

Yoshiko no salió a cenar a pesar de la insistencia de la pianista, se había encerrado en su habitación y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie. Después de terminar de preparar la comida, Riko tocó su puerta por casi dos horas seguidas, al saberse ignorada, no le quedó más remedio que abrir por la fuerza, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — demandó saber.

Yoshiko se encontraba rodeada por libros de todo tipo, libros de brujería y leyendas. En sus ojos rojizos e hinchados se notaba una ira profunda, pero no se acercó a ella. La observó por varios minutos, tomando una daga que estaba en su cama y levantándose con lentitud.

— ¿Yoshiko? — los ojos de Riko se abrieron a toda su capacidad, sentía cómo el golpeteo en su pecho se desataba con rapidez.

— Vete— susurró entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? — jadeó la pianista.

— ¡Que te vayas! — le gritó con voz profunda. Al mirar que la _datenshi _no se movía, tomó con rapidez el pomo de la puerta, abrió con desesperación y corrió hacia la entrada, sólo para sentir los pasos de la peliazulada detrás de ella. Apenas pudo abrir la puerta de la salida, cuando sintió la punta de la daga en su espalda.

— Oye.

— Yoshiko— su voz se quebró, mientras se volvía a la peliazulada —. Yoshiko, no hagas esto…

Los jadeos de su amiga no ablandaron el corazón del ángel caído, pero esos ojos color miel hicieron que sus piernas temblaran. Esos… hermosos ojos color miel.

— Tú… en serio— soltó la daga, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras las lágrimas caían en abundancia —. Sólo dime…— la miró con ira contenida — ¿Qué le hiciste a Riko?

Los minutos pasaron como si fueran años, pero finalmente, una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de la chica de ojos ambarinos, para después, mostrar un semblante de inocente confusión.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La noche llegó.

* * *

— _La búsqueda de la adolescente Yoshiko Tsushima ha sido suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, las autoridades piden paciencia a la comunidad, así como suplican tener cuidado con lo que leen, ven y con quienes conviven los más jóvenes, esto a raíz de una serie de libros que se encontraron en el domicilio de la fam…_

— Oh, lo siento, pensé que llegarías más tarde— dijo la señora Sakurauchi, apagando la televisión.

— No tienes que apartarme de todo lo que tiene que ver con Yochan, mamá— sonrió Riko, mientras se sentaba junto a la mujer en la sala.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que te afecte demasiado, después de todo, los interrogatorios debieron ser duros para ti… Pero, te tengo una buena noticia— la mujer de cabello rojo sonrió.

— ¿Acerca de qué…? — preguntó, inquieta.

— Encontré el collar por el que me preguntaste la noche de pijamada con tus amigas, estaba en el estudio de tu padre— la señora Sakurauchi le extendió el regalo, satisfecha de al menos encontrar algo que su hija pudiera atesorar de su desaparecida amiga.

— Genial— la sonrisa de la chica de ojos ambarinos no le mostró la emoción que había esperado, pero tal vez era normal. El tema de Yoshiko era reciente.

— Oh, lo siento, ¿te hace sentir triste?

— La verdad… sí, lo hace. Lo siento mamá, por quitarte así tu tiempo.

— No te preocupes hija— su madre puso el accesorio en el bolsillo de su suéter —. Mejor sube a cambiarte, prepararé la comida—. le sonrió, palmeando su cabeza.

— Gracias— devolvió el gesto, y la mayor no se atrevió a moverse.

No… debía ser la falta de sueño, porque si no era así, no se explicaba cómo podía sentirse tan atemorizada, frente a su propia hija.


End file.
